Transcript: Main Quest
Quest 1/2: Tutorial The tutorial has its own, more detailed transcript page, which includes Main Quests numbers 1 and the first half of Main Quest 2. After Dragon?! Quest Quest 3: Red Gem Quest Start Quest End Quest 4: Deep Woods Quest Start Quest End Quest 5: Gnoll Hunt Quest Start Quest End Quest 6: Gnoll Fight Quest Start Quest End Quest 7: Locked Trees Quest Start Quest End Quest 8: Elder Cats Quest Start Quest End Quest 9: Angry Pug Quest Start Quest End Quest 10: Forest Chase Quest Start Quest End Quest 11: Guild Union Quest Start Quest End Quest 12: Guild Meeting Quest Start Quest End Quest 13: Whisker Threat Quest Start Quest End Quest 14: The Heist Quest Start Quest End Quest 15: Inviscat Quest Start Quest End Quest Sixteen: Vengeance Quest Start Quest End Quest Seventeen: Grand Idea Quest Start Quest End Quest 18: Tourney Fishing Quest Start Quest End Quest 19: Tourney Run Quest Start Quest End Quest 20: Lion Cheats Quest Start Quest End Quest 21: Whisker Warning Quest Start Quest End Quest 22: Zenpaws Quest Start Quest End Quest 23: Zen Power Quest Start Quest End Quest 24: Zen Battle Quest Start Quest End Quest 25: Last Ingredient Quest Start Quest End Quest 26: Kitty BBQ Quest Start Quest End Quest 27: The Ritual Quest Start Quest End Quest 28: War Meeting Quest Start Quest End Quest 29: Bridge Builders Quest Start Quest End Quest 30: Living Plants Quest Start Quest End Quest 31: Pugo Base Quest Start Quest End Quest 32: War Golem Quest Start Quest End Quest 33: Pugo Nose Quest Start Quest End Quest 34: Failure Quest Start Quest End Quest 35: BFC Quest Start Quest End Quest 36: Change of Heart Quest Start Quest End 37: The Kittymancer Quest Start Quest End Quest 38: Scare Tactics Quest Start Quest End Quest 39: Good Spell Quest Start Quest End Quest 40: Finding Fairies Quest Start Quest End Quest 79: Bronze Monkey Quest Start Quest End Quest 80: Raft Builders Quest Start Quest End Quest 81: Stormy Seas Quest Start Quest End Quest 82: Maturity Fountain Quest Start Quest End Quest 83: First Step Quest Start Quest End Quest 84: Lil' Peek Quest Start Quest End Quest 85: The Gate Quest Start Quest End Quest 86: Invasion Quest Start Quest End Quest 87: Plan B Quest Start Quest End Quest 88: Double Magic Quest Start Quest End Quest 89: Finding Friends Quest Start Quest End Quest 90: Prison Guard Quest Start Quest End Quest 91: Super Spell Quest Start Quest End Quest 92: Sneakout Quest Start Quest End Quest 93: Perfect Plan Quest Start Quest End Quest 94: Hidden Golem Quest Start Quest End Quest 95: Stolen Power Quest Start Quest End Quest 96: Breaking In Quest Start Quest End Quest 97: Grand Entrance Quest Start Quest End Quest 98: Road End Quest Start Quest End Quest 99: Entering Tower Quest Start Quest End Quest 100: Shedding Light Quest Start Quest End Quest 101: Traversing Traps Quest Start Quest End Quest 102: Kitty Throw Quest Start Quest End Quest 103: Endless Stairs Quest Start Quest End Quest 104: Stinky Provocation Quest Start Quest End Quest 105: Lemon Spell Quest Start Quest End Quest 106: Growing Shadows Quest Start Quest End Quest 107: Light's Blessing Quest Start Quest End Quest 108: Final Door Quest Start Quest End Quest 109 Quest 110 Quest 111: No Plan Quest Start Quest End Quest 112: Fully Charged Quest Start Quest End Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts